


Naps

by splatteredwingsofink



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatteredwingsofink/pseuds/splatteredwingsofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm very tired," he replies, it's true. He's dead tired, road games are always trying, and although he has no problem with the jet or flying, he's not Alex who can sleep through anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps

Sami is fascinated by Alex. The way he sits, how his legs cross delicately, how he sips at his coffee, wrist bending daintily. You'd never know this was the same man who plays on the ice, hidden beneath bulky gear and jersey. Off the ice Alex is different, beautiful in an elegant way, graceful even, the way he conducts himself and speaks; his clothing. Sami finds it all interesting, he's always been curious about Alex, to the point of imaging what is beneath those well though out outfits, what his lips would taste like. Sami has a theory but he keeps it locked away, hidden from sight because Alex isn't like him, doesn't bend the way he does. He's seen Alex's girlfriend, and he's cried because no matter how much Sami yearns for it he will never have Alex. Never be able to touch Alex, or kiss him, putting his theories to the test and learning what Alex feels like, smells like, tastes like.

"Sami," Alex's voice draws him from his thoughts, he glances up from his coffee.

"Yes?"

"You looked distant," Alex murmurs, Sami shrugs, offering the other a small smile.

"I'm very tired," he replies, it's true. He's dead tired, road games are always trying, and although he has no problem with the jet or flying, he's not Alex who can sleep through anything.

"Maybe we should return to the room, yes?"

It hits Sami like a tone of bricks. That harmless little "we", something that isn't mean to imply anything but Sami can't help himself and he wonders.

"Yes," he says, "you will join me?"

It feels so formal to ask that way but Sami doesn't want to scare Alex away, doesn't want to cut the tiny strand of web they have developed.

Alex nods and they both stand and retreat to the room. Their arrival is a quiet affair, Alex enters first and Sami tries not to stare at the Swede, too often he catches himself staring and he doesn't want to violate Alex like that, not now, not when they are so close to being something Sami knows will never happen.

He shuts the door behind them and with careful, calculated steps, finds his bed and lays down. He's not surprised Alex has offered to accompany him. Sleep is all Alex seems to do, that and eat. Sami supposes that's why he carries the nickname Eagle, it makes sense now. He curls onto his side and shuts his eyes.

"I don't mind if you watch TV," he practically whispers even though he knows Alex isn't interested in television during nap time.

A few minutes later Sami feels everything start to blur, the sure signs sleep is just around the corner. He yawns and enjoys the phantom feel of the bed dipping beneath him, a strange sensation conjured up from his tired state. Then there's a hand, long fingers, against his arm and a hushed breath that somehow sounds so familiar tickles his ear. He opens his eyes. He's never seen Alex this close, leaning into him, pressing against him innocently as he shuffles into position.

"Alex?" He asks because he has to, he doesn't really understand.

"What?" Alex replies. "I'm tired too you know."

Sami almost laughs but doesn't. He doesn't move at all even though Alex is beside him, so close, so inviting, so god damn beautiful with his fluffy blonde hair and clear blue eyes. Sami almost leans up for a kiss. He reminds himself Alex isn't like that, Alex has a girlfriend, Alex likes women, not men, especially not men like him.

"There are two beds," Sami murmurs, "two, for two people, we are two people."

Alex shakes his head, his face contorting into a troubled expression.

"No," he breathes, "we are two, but we are the definition of one."

His voice is soft, and somehow Sami understands what Alex has said, what he's implied.

"I never thought--" Sami says but his words have escaped him because Alex is kissing him.

It's a slow caress of teeth and tongue, the soft noises Alex makes, quiet and intriguing, something so beautiful and alien that Sami can't help but want more of. They tangle on the bed, legs locking, bodies sliding against each other, some how Sami is pressing between Alex's legs, pressing together in a fashion far more intimate than either has ever experienced. They are clothed but something about it is sacred because they know like this they are firsts for each other, Alex has never let anyone have this part of him and Sami has never given this type of love. They kiss for what feels like hours before a knock at the door causes them to part.

Alex jumps up and Sami follows suit, both straighten their clothing. Alex tries to fan away the heat he's feeling with one of his hands, his chest heaving some. Sami smiles and before he opens the door he wraps and arm around Alex's waist and brings their lips together in one last desperate kiss, one that tells Alex everything he needs to know.

"Alex," Sami breathes and Alex nods in understanding.

"Tomorrow," he promises then they part.

And as Alex side steps Henrik, who is apparently on official business, he feels the reminder of Sami on his lips. A soft, insistent tingling sensation, pleasantly torturous. He smiles.


End file.
